


I Need You

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Oswald is annoyed at Edward, and hopes to get him to understand, but Edward has other things on his mind.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another of this ship, because it's kinda easy to write. :) I'm also terrible at writing Romance, so I hope this is practice so I can get better at it.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

For the past few days, it’s been stressful. Oswald’s been working through his business, and making sure the other territories weren’t making a mess. He was actually pleased with the temporary peace between them, but sooner or later someone was going to interrupt that and they’re all going to start pointing guns at each other. A normalcy between them, he didn’t mind having a breather for now before hell breaks out.

He was finished for the day and before he could leave, Edward appeared. He hadn’t been around all day, but he did hear from some of his men where Edward went off too. He stole things, leaving his signature green spray painted question mark behind as a bread crumb trail.

Oswald figured he’d get caught by the end of the day and sent to Arkham, but he also hoped that he hadn’t, and was glad to see him standing at the end of the room before making his way toward him.

“Where were you?” Oswald asked, glancing down at his papers on his desk.

“A few warehouses on the other side of town,” Edward said with a shrug, “had to hide from the cops.”

“And I’m guessing you gave them clues to your whereabouts and then they found you,” Oswald said, setting a few papers to the side, unsure of how he was going to think of his accounts with Edward standing in front of him with a buzz of attention.

“I’m right here, Mr. Penguin,” Edward said with a mocking bow. “They are too dumb to ever catch me.”

Oswald raised his head and clasped his hands in his lap. “I see that, Ed. What do you want?”

“Are you angry with me?” Edward asked, tilting his head to the side, there was a sort of contemplation on his face, but other than that, he didn’t look bothered.

“Yes, Ed,” Oswald said, trying to get the words out without getting angry, he could already feel the rising annoyance inside of him that wanted to throw his empty glass at him. “You were meant to be here four hours ago for the meeting. I needed you there.”

Edward nodded. “Oh, I know all about that, Oswald, but I knew you could handle it.”

Oswald stood slowly, his hand on the table. “Why. Weren’t. You. Here?”

Edward didn’t look fazed by his rage as he stepped closer, a smile on his face. “I just told you where I was.”

“Then why didn’t you come here? You knew I needed you.”

Edward nodded, his lips curved, and there was something mischievous in his eyes. An idea twining inside his head over and over again, and as he stood in front of Oswald who had to crane his head to look up at his friend.

“You do _need_ me, don’t you?” Edward said, soft and cool.

Oswald’s heart began to pick up, and whatever he had to do for the rest of the evening vanished from his head. Except he wasn’t totally useless, everything else he picked up while surviving Gotham rose. His instinct was one of them, and he curled his fingers, knowing what Edward was doing.

“If you think you’re going to get away with this by—”

Edward kissed him, his hands on Oswald’s shoulders to keep him complicit, but his lips were warm. He pulled back only for a second to see Oswald’s eyes were wide with shock.

“You can’t just—”

Edward stopped him again, this time deepening the kiss. Their mouths open, tongues touching, a warmth flowing through Oswald’s body as his fingers tightened on the front of Edward’s white dress shirt.

Oswald shivered from the sudden arousal that was making him needy and dizzy, he pushed Edward back, and held on to his anger as he glared up into Edward’s smug face. “You know, this isn’t getting you anywhere.”

Edward arched a brow, tilting his head as if thinking about something. “I think it’s getting me somewhere.”

Oswald sucked in a breath, he had to get himself together, he can’t let Ed knock him off balance. He had to stay in control of the situation.

He reeled in his rage. “This isn’t the time for that, and you know it.”

Edward stepped back. “Fine. I thought maybe since we’ve been apart we could lose some tension.”

“Tension?” Oswald said, his fingers touched the edge of the papers he was looking at a few minutes ago, “I felt tension hours ago when you were supposed to show up for the meeting, but guess what, you weren’t there. What were you doing, oh, you were playing hide-and-go seek with the cops.”

“It’s more like tag.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Oswald said harshly. “When I tell you to be here at a certain time, you be here. Do you understand?”

Edward nodded, still smiling. “I’m sorry for not being here when you needed me.”

Oswald sat down, trying to relax, then he said, hoping that Edward truly understood, “I want to rely on you, Ed."

Edward stepped forward, his gaze fixated on Oswald and anything else he was thinking of. Oswald would flush from the look he was giving him, he recognized it from the many times he gave it, and many times from other lovestruck fools that kissed until their breaths mingled and their chests swelled.

He knew it because sometimes it lead him down the hall to the bedroom where Edward would slowly take him apart.

Except he was too angry to consider doing anything with Edward. He was exposed, his emotions he felt and the words he spoke. His own stance before the men and woman and whoever joined him during the meeting where he would have to be what they wanted him to be. The boss, carefully stationed with the assertive and brutal conduct that needed to lead them throughout the cruelty of Gotham.

“You can rely on me,” Edward said, soft and sure.

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him, knowing what he was doing. It was obvious, and Edward knew what he thought. He could get under his skin at any time, easily with a knife or his fingers, coaxing words that splintered off with gasps and swollen moans. There were times when he begged, arching, grasping, completely consumed by pleasure that the world dropped around him and all he knew was Edward Nygma.

His stupid riddles sometimes made him whine with impatient complaints, and sometimes he made crude threats only for Edward to laugh.

“Can we continue?” Edward asked, brows rising.

Oswald rolled his eyes, he looked away from Edward’s heated eyes, glaring at the windows and the walls. He looked to the empty wine glass and reached for the bottle to pour himself a bit.

He drank the wine slowly, watching Edward beneath his eyelashes, and when he finished, he placed the glass down on the table.

Edward took another step closer. “Is that a yes?”

“We’re not even at the house,” Oswald said.

“So,” Edward said, tapping his fingers on the table. “We can improvise.”

Oswald’s brows furrowed. “Are you serious? I work and have meetings here.”

Edward reached down and grasped Oswald’s hands and pulled him to his feet, bringing him close until Edward had his arms wrapped around him. He leaned close, grinning down at an annoyed Oswald.

“When we get started, you won’t care about that.”

“I really beg to differ,” Oswald murmured, his eyes fluttered close and he felt Edward’s mouth pressing against his. It always felt tingling when Edward kissed him, a warmth seeping through them both, a need to hold him, kiss him deeper, rip the clothes from his body to touch his skin and end the torment of being apart.

Oswald didn’t care anymore, not when Edward was around, he needed him, loved him, and would hurt anyone if they came between them. He made that promise many times, and even how much they fought each other, they still thought and craved one another. It was inevitable, and Oswald melted into something he never thought he’d have.

Love from another who loved him back.


End file.
